


Aj’s Angsty Drabbles and OneShots

by Stay_safe_eat_cake



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), And prompts and stuff, Angst, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t actually know what a Drabble is, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, This is just sad shit, a n g s t, ill fix the tags later, triggers will be in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake
Summary: A collection of half decent angst themed oneshots and prompts that got written in a discord chat at unholy hours of the night :D
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t really know what to put for the first chapter so I might as well introduce myself.

Hi o/ I’m Aj or Averyjames, my pronouns are they/he and I’m an avid fan of the fUnKy bLoCk pEoPle.

I write mostly angst as a form of coping and you might recognize me from one of my other works in the fandom. ( That sounds stuck up but I’m genuinely curious if anyone does)

I’m always looking to make friends in the fandom- that’s the main reason I do this aside from the creative expression. If you want to be friends or mutuals don’t be afraid to say hi on the comments or Dm me on one of my socials :) 

I’m also open to requests! I don’t have many limits besides Nsfw, Dead Dove Do Not Eat and the shipping of Minors— besides that I’m pretty much open to anything and have been known to take even the most wholesome of prompts and squeeze all the purity out of it with my twisted cruel hands :D!

Triggers and warnings will always be found in the beginning notes of the chapters and if I miss something potentially triggering do tell me.

Anyways! I can’t wait to make you _**cry**_! Have a nice day :D!!

<https://linktr.ee/Aj.the.pesky.gooose>


	2. Family Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// major character death, substance abuse (alcohol), implied physical and verbal abuse
> 
> Cw// Jshlatt

_**Family Dynamics** _

At the start of Manburg, Schlatt was so very caring and sweet. He was the father figure Tubbo never had- sure there was Tommy and his family and even though they had saved him from abandonment. He never felt like he belonged.

For a long while he considered Eret to be his male role model. Still more of a brother though- Eret, Tubbo and Niki felt like a family.

But then Eret betrayed and hurt them.

And Niki-

She just drifted away.

Tubbo felt alone, he still had his friends but things weren’t the same.

Then Schlatt won the election, he saw that Tubbo had been left behind. And he took him under his wing. Schlatt taught him the workings of business, how to stand up for himself and he cared about him.

There was so many warm memories-

One stood out in particular for Tubbo, it was a ridiculous moment but Jshclatt even read him a bedtime story once-

—

 _Jschlatt and Quackity had been sitting in the White House bantering back and forth about how twisted children’s tales where and Tubbo had been standing to the side face scrunched in confusion and almost shame. Jshclatt noticed and through his hearty chuckles he asked the boy what was wrong_ _“What’s up with you Tubbo?”_

_“I don’t know I’ve just never really heard of any of these-“_

_“whAt? How??”_

_“Well my parents where never around and I didn’t have any books or toys or anything really so-“ He mumbled off to the side wondering if they would make fun of him, “NOpe, Quackity get him a proper bed time set up!” Tubbo looked up at the horned man in shock, “YESSIR!” Schlatt smiled as Quackity ran out of the room, he walked over to the young boy and gave him a tight hug_ _“You should have gotten the childhood you deserved- you don’t need to grow up so fast”_

_Tubbo felt comfort for the first time in awhile- sure people hugged him and he felt that they cared._

_But this was different._

_“Let me be the Dad you never had Tubbo?”_

_This is what he was missing._

_Schlatt shared a few more reassuring words before Quackity came running back into the room carrying mugs, a big book and ... a bee onesie?_

_Tubbo never did ask why Schlatt had that onesie in the first place._

_That night was the start of many bonding moments between Schlatt, Quackity and Tubbo. They spent hours giggling as the older men took turns acting out scenes from classic fairytales._

—

Memories of laughter and warm blankets filled his vision as he stood in front of the grim scene, he was doing the best he could to block it all out.

It was so cold in the caravan now.

He was the only person there who cared- sure he wasn’t great but he wasn’t **_evil_**!

He could remember when it started. It was almost a snap, Schlatt had been out the whole day doing presidential things and when he came back he wasn’t smiling as he usually was.

—

_Schlatt told him he couldn’t read him a story that night because he wasn’t feeling well._

_Tubbo ushered him to get some rest and wasn’t bothered, understanding as always “Is there anything I can do for you?”_

_Schlatt looked to the side with glazed over eyes and shivered, “Can you make me something warm?” Tubbo nodded and immediately ran off to the kitchen._

_-_

_When he walked through the open door into the office he was hit by a frigid blast, it was dark._

_He used his elbow and carfuly turned on the light not wanting to spill the soup like he almost had before._

_“Schlatt?”_

_The older man turned to look at him as he trotted up to the desk- he was standing at the window looking out over Manburg. Tubbo places the bowl on his desk “I brought you some soup- oh and this!”_

_He put the glass of whisky down and the fire in Schlatts eyes relit “-Big Q said that it might help warm you up”_

_Schlatt walked over to him a gripped his shoulder “Thank you” Even though his face wore a smile again his hand was cold and his grab was almost harsh._

_Something had changed._

—

Sobbing he sat in-front of the grave- everybody had told him not to go but he did it anyways.

“why’d you leave me- why’d you let- let it take control, why did this happen?” He whispered to no one, knowing he wouldn’t get the answers he so desperately needed.

“why do I still love you when you stopped caring”

-

_The soft memories bleed into the harsh.  
He wanted to forget, he needed to forget._

_It felt like nobody understood- even Quackity._

_This man was his father- he had treated him like a son._

_But just had to keep drinking and drinking._

_He changed._

_God why did he change so fast._

_Sure Schlatt wasn’t a **calm** person but he knew how to control himself._

_He knew when to stop himself._

_He wasn’t evil._

_He didn’t deserve this._

_That wasn’t Schlatt who hurt them._

_It wasn’t Schlatt who yelled and shamed until his throat bled._

_IT WASNT._

_SCHLATT LOVED HIM._

-

Painful sobs shook his body as he looked at the headstone through blurry eyes.

It had started to rain but he didn’t care to notice.

He missed his Dad.

Carefully he took the book of fairytales out of his bag and placed it on the cold dirt.

For a split second he felt a peaceful warmth fall around him- But it slipped away and he let out a weak wail- he was so cold.

It hurt so much.

He felt so alone and broken and _cold_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the first of many :) I'm really proud of this little thing, feel free to tell me what you thought of it in the comments, criticism is welcome!!!


End file.
